A Friend Is
by Noodleslove
Summary: What a friend is to Sasuke. Written for SasuNaru friendship challenged. Can be interpreted as Yaoislash or friendship, whichever you prefer.


Title: A Friend is…

Rating: PG for language

Author: Noodleslove

Notes: Written for the "friendship" challenge at sasunaru100 lj community.

Please feel free to interpret this as slash/yaoi, or simply as friendship. Whichever you prefer.

:333

If you were to ask Sasuke what a friend is, he could look it up in the dictionary for you. He could even write an essay about friendship with facts, charts, graphs and a survey from the people around him.

He could. But he won't.

If you were to ask Sasuke what a friend is he could also give you many examples of the behaviour a friend would exhibit:

A friend will cut you down; taunt you, piss you off and push you to do better than you've ever done before. And when you prove them wrong you can rub in it their face and they'll be nothing but proud.

A friend will work with you and help you to overcome challenges you couldn't do alone. Even though it kills you inside that you couldn't do it alone.

A friend will scream at you, hate you, curse you, cry and hold you when you give your life for him. But you do it without a second's hesitation. Without even realizing you've moved your feet. And surely, you would do it again.

And then a friend will be awkward around you (when it turns out that you didn't really give your life after all) because you talked about "feelings" in those last scary moments.

A friend will open your mind and change your heart. Let you put your dangerous ambitions behind you so you can focus on now. So you can feel free and unburdened by hate.

A friend will believe in you 100 percent despite what everyone around you thinks. Never wavering in his trust for a moment, even though you know he's wrong. Even though he believes in your strength more that you believe in it yourself.

A friend will chase you down, sacrificing others along the way, just to reach you. Just so he can push you to the ground, punch you in the face and tell you what a stupid bastard you're being. So he can threaten you and tell you he'll break your bones and drag you home if he has to. Because at home with him is where you belong.

And then, despite the fact you threaten to kill him, despite the fact that you leave him broken and wallowing in his own regret and pain, that friend will follow you to the ends of the earth to get you back. To keep you in his life where he needs you to be. And though you try and lie to yourself and convince yourself otherwise, you know it's where you need to be as well.

A friend is someone who is even willing to make a deal with the devil, even if the devil resides in his own body. Someone who will use every means at his disposal, even if it slowly drains the life out of him- turns him wild, feral and uncontrollable- to try and knock down those who stand in the way of your happiness.

A friend is someone who doesn't even care about his own survival, who is willing to be tortured, maimed and broken. Who is willing to give up his dream, his goal and his very life just to bring you back to him. Because even though you put him through hell, he still believes in you unconditionally.

A friend is someone who knows what's best for you, when all you know is hate, revenge and darkness.

A friend is someone who will fail, fall to his knees, tremble and shake with the pain of letting you down once again, before standing up and starting all over again. Never giving up because he is doing it all for you.

And when he does finally succeed, the smile that will light up his face will be worth all the pain and agony you suffered through together, even though you were miles apart. And maybe… maybe you won't be able to help but smile a little bit too.

Sasuke could list all these things for you if you were to ask him. Recite them as though they were part of a story learned in school. He could do this because he goes over every one of those moments time and time again in his head.

He could. But he won't.

If you were to ask Sasuke what a friend is, he would simply say, "Naruto."

:333

Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!

Please leave a review if you can. Any feedback is helpful and appreciated! 333


End file.
